Communication network operators employ traffic management techniques to prevent network overload. Operators monitor traffic into and out of a communication network as well as purely within the communication network. Applications which consume large amounts of network resources are of particular concern to network operators, which therefore desire to detect and monitor such network behavior, and where necessary to adjust the usage of network resources by such applications.